David Girton
|nickname= |Season=15 (US) |Place=16th |Votes=7 |Votestowin= |Alliances= The Blonde-Tourage |Loyalties= Aaryn Gries |HOHs= 0 |Nominations= 1 (Week 1) |Vetos= 0 |Days=13 |OtherPrizes= A sandwich |Currently=Evicted |birthdate = |hometown = San Diego, CA|occupation = Lifeguard|Currently1 = Evicted|TwitterUserName = davidgirton2|InstagramUserName = davidgirton}} David Luther Girton was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 15. In the house, he quickly formed a relationship with Aaryn Gries. He was nominated during the first week by MVP Elissa Slater and later evicted by a vote of 7-5-0 for being viewed as a physical threat by the other HouseGuests. He placed 16th. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: David Girton Age: 25 Hometown: San Diego, Calif. Occupation: Lifeguard Marital Status: Single Three adjectives that describe you: Goofy, sarcastic and competitive. Favorite Activities: Surfing and skating What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the “Big Brother” house? Not going to the beach every day. Surfing is pretty much my life – it just makes me happier, calms me down and helps me out when I’m having a bad day. Strategy for winning “Big Brother”: Be myself and let my personality show and hope that my good looks take me to the end. Which past “Big Brother” cast member did you like most or least? I liked Jeff the most because he’s just a cool cat and got a great girl at the end, Jordan. She is 10/10 on my list…quite the babe to say the least. My least favorite is Erica– she is just annoying, always crying, too emotional for my taste and wears too much makeup. What are you afraid of? Spiders, roller coasters and crows. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Doing the Lifeguard Academy Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is…to have fun! What would you take into the house and why? Surfboard if there was a wave machine, skateboard if there was a ramp and a TV – I watch way too much of it, and I like to be entertained. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous? Open up my own restaurant of some sort or a surf shop.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214667/ Big Brother 15 On Week 1, David quickly formed a close bond with Aaryn Gries and they entered into a flirtatious relationship. David became a target of The Moving Company alliance, consisting of Jeremy McGuire, Nick Uhas, McCrae Olson, Howard Overby and Spencer Clawson as they believed that he was the strongest male outside of their alliance. As a result, McCrae advised Elissa Slater to nominate David after she won the MVP vote, which she did so, and David ended up nominated against Elissa and Jessie Kowalski. The Moving Company began campaigning to evict David, and they were able to get the votes of Helen Kim, Amanda Zuckerman, Judd Daugherty and Andy Herren while the remaining houseguests evict Elissa. As a result, David became the first houseguest to become evicted in 16th place by a vote of 7-5-0. Player History - Big Brother 15 Competition History Have/Have-Not History MVP History Voting History *Note: David was nominated by the MVP in Week 1. Post Big Brother * Since being evicted, he has become an adult film star. Trivia * David is the first HouseGuest to be evicted by a normal process and place 16th. * Jeff Schroeder compared him to Braden Bacha in an interview after the Big Brother 15 finale. * David is currently the only person to be evicted by a 7-5 vote. Reflist Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Contestants Category:16th Place